Жрец
Жрецы - мастера лечения, восстанавливающие раненых союзников, помогающие им в битвах и даже воскресающие павших товарищей. Жрец является мастером лечения и контроля над яростью. Другие классы, такие как шаман, друид и паладин, могут лечить, но не так хорошо, как жрец. Жрец также может воскрешать умерших игроков. Чернокнижники также могут применять способность воскрешения, используя камни душ. Жрец также имеет несколько заклятий, которые могут помочь членам групы. Жрец даже может брать под контроль монстров-гуманоидов, не превышающих его уровень. Обзор Жрецы могут быть мощными целителями, грозными соперниками в игре против других игроков или опасными damage-dealers. Краткий обзор способностей жреца * Лечение. У жрецов большой и разнообразный набор лечащий заклятий, включая: ** Renew: Мгновенное заклятье лечения в течении времени. ** Greater Heal: Большое заклятье лечения с долгим временем произнесения. ** Flash Heal: A fast cast medium-size heal. ** Binding Heal: A low-threat heal with a fast cast time that heals both the priest and their target for a moderate amount. ** Prayer of Healing: A long cast time heal that heals all party members within 30 yards for a moderate amount. ** Prayer of Mending: An instant cast pre-emptive heal, which heals the target for a moderate amount when they next take damage and gives the threat from the heal to the target, rather than to the priest. When used, this buff then hops to a random raid member within 20 yards. Has 5 charges. ** Circle of Healing: An instant cast minor heal that heals everyone in a selected group, within it's radius, and that has no cooldown (other than the global cooldown). This spell is the 41-point talent in the Holy tree. ** Power Word: Shield: Temporarily block a certain amount of incoming damage on the target. * Заклинания поддержки: ** Power Word: Fortitude or Prayer of Fortitude, which increases a player's stamina for, respectively, 30 minutes or 1 hour. ** Shadow Protection or Prayer of Shadow Protection, which increases a player's resistance to shadow spells for, respectively, 10 minutes or 20 minutes. ** Divine Spirit or Prayer of Spirit, which buffs a player's spirit for, respectively, 30 minutes or 1 hour. This spell is a 21-point talent in the Discipline tree, and can be further buffed with talents to increase spell damage and healing by up to 10% of the target's total spirit. * Удаление негативных эффектов: ** Dispel Magic - Removes harmful magic effects from a friendly target, or helpful magic effects from a foe. ** Mass Dispel - Works like Dispel Magic but affects multiple targets at once. ** Cure Disease or Abolish Disease - Removes a disease from a friendly target. * Controlling their own threat: ** Discipline or Holy Priests can take the Silent Resolve talent to decrease their threat from discipline or holy spells by up to 20%. ** Shadow Priests can take the Shadow Affinity talent to decrease their threat from shadow spells by up to 25%. ** Priests also can Fade to temporarily decrease their threat on all targets for 10 seconds. * Resurrect other players (out of combat). * Shadow Priests can restore all party member's health and mana based on their shadow damage using Vampiric Embrace and Vampiric Touch. These are, respectively, the 21-point and 41-point talents in the Shadow tree. Базовые характеристики Базовые характеристики жреца - Дух для регенерации маны, Интеллект для большого запаса маны и хороших критических ударов, и Ввыносливость для большего количество хитов. Характеристики повышаются за счет экипировки. Расы Следующие расы могут играть за жреца: Альянс *Дворфы *Люди *Ночные эльфы *Дренеи Орда *Нежить *Тролли *Эльфы Крови Оружие и Броня Жрецы могут носить только cloth armor (тканевую броню). Жрецы начинают с умением обращаться с одноручным оружием, булавами и жезлами и могут выучиться обращаться с кинжалами и посохами у Мастеров Оружия. Внешние ссылки *http://forums.wow-europe.com/board.html?forumId=10019&sid=5 - раздел, посвященный жрецам на оффициальном форуме RU *http://forum.worldofwarcraft.ru/forumdisplay.php?f=20 - раздел форума worldofwarcraft.ru, посвященный жрецам.